The Road Long Traveled
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: In the wake of one single tragic moment in time, a massive adventure branching the far reaches of space will occur with the start of it coming due to one little ship known as the Ebon Hawk.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining and the skies were gray which perfectly reflected the somber mood that Naruto felt as he walked down an untraveled corner of road. Eventually he decided to take a break from his walk and instead rested his back by a tree. The blonde twenty-year-old looked for the worse, his once short hair was now matted down by dirt and grease. His blue eyes had heavy bags under them while also being rimmed in red. Where once he had worn bandages to cover up his prosthetic right arm, now it was gone which revealed the white skin underneath.

His clothing was covered in mud from travel as he had been out in the woods for over a week now with no true wish to head back to his village just yet. Kurama had tried to console him during this time, but nothing helped. Naruto wished to be left alone to sulk in his depression. His only true thoughts were if he'd just been there, then none of it would have happened.

Just three weeks ago, his entire world had been turned upside down in but an instant. Naruto reached into the pouch hooked to the back of his pants and pulled out a picture. In it was both Naruto who looked quite happy with the girl next to him. She had long dark hair and pupiless lavender eyes. The girl looked quite content. Her name was Hinata Hyuga.

She had died three weeks ago.

Naruto growled in frustration before he pocketed the photo and stood up. He held his hand out and a spiraling blue ball of pure chakra formed before he rushed to a tree and slammed the sphere into the trunk in a quick act of catharsis.

The tree trunk snapped under the attack as the ball sheered through the tree like a warm knife through butter. This was quickly followed by a second blue ball forming in his hand which he slammed into another tree. With two trees toppled, Naruto screamed into the sky in frustration and more memories of what happened three weeks ago, flooded back into his mind.

Since that time, he had left the village with his friend Sasuke to get his head straight. All that it really did was cause him to think about all of what had happened in the past three weeks that had gotten him here…

* * *

 **Three Week Ago**

* * *

In front of the village gate, Naruto stood waiting for the return of Team 8 and his girlfriend Hinata. They had been gone for over a week in a recon mission on the borders of the Land of Fire. As he waited, he started shifting from one foot to another in order to alleviate his boredom at waiting.

"Hey, Naruto, you've been here for thirty minutes already. How long are you going to wait?" Kotetsu asked. He was one of the two guards sitting in the booth by the gate to the village. He had long spiky hair and a goatee with a single bandage over his nose. He and his associate both worn the village shinobi uniform.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be better to just wait in Ichiraku's for Team 8 to show up?" Izumo asked. He had dark brown hair that covered his right eye.

"Nope. I'm gonna wait right here for all of them." Naruto replied stubbornly.

"Your funeral." Izumo replied. Kotetsu nudged his friend in the shoulder playfully.

"Ease up on the kid, he is obviously waiting for a certain Hyuga heiress." Kotetsu teased. The two guards laughed at this.

"Oh shut it. I don't see either of you dating anyone! And besides, what did you do this time to make Kakashi send you off on guard duty?" Naruto questioned with a mischievous grin. Kotetsu and Izumo looked sheepish at this.

"Well, we still haven't figured that out just yet." Izumo replied.

"I thought it was because we always get this posting." Kotetsu added.

"True enough. It's boring here, though. Just wish that we'd at least get some action, get what I'm saying, Naruto?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah. Not a lot of really good missions lately. Nothing has been happening." Naruto replied. It had been a few months since he'd last gotten a mission that had some challenge to it and even then, the ninja who had been trying to kill him had barely put up any real fight. They were just really weak compared to him. Then again, everyone but Sasuke was considered weak to him.

Naruto just hoped that Sasuke would come back to the village from his mission soon, he really wanted a sparring partner who could actually hold up against him. "So, have you seen anything interesting by the gates today?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, been really slow today. Just the regular merchants and a few travelers, other than that, nothing." Kotetsu replied as he leaned back into his seat. Izumo also tried to find a more comfortable position like his partner.

"Then I'm happy that I don't have your jobs right now." Naruto said. It was an hour later that Naruto started getting nervous. Sure, some missions took a while to accomplish, but a simple recon mission only took a week to accomplish. They should've been back by now. Naruto quickly grew bored with waiting for Team 8 and so he quickly activated his sage mode which changed his eyes yellow and his pupils into cross shapes in order to gauge how far away the team was.

He quickly grew concerned when he found only the chakra of both Kiba and Shino. Both Akamaru and Hinata were missing from the group. With a switch of his focus, Naruto moved his sensing further out. It was there a mile further that Naruto found the dimming chakra of Hinata being surrounded by thirteen different people, each with a high chakra capacity. Next to her, with almost no chakra was Akamaru. Naruto looked at the two gate guards. "Get a stretcher here with doctors and a vet." Naruto ordered.

"What?" Izumo asked.

"Just do it." With that, Naruto took off past the large gate and towards where Kiba and Shino were first. When he quickly caught up to them, he noticed that Kiba was missing his left arm and blood was draining profusely from his stump. Shino had multiple cuts over his body, and yet he seemed to be doing much better than his teammate who he was helping walk. The two quickly noticed Naruto and they became slightly relieved.

"Naruto, you need to help Hinata and Akamaru! If you don't, then they'll die!" Kiba shouted at the blonde. Naruto nodded and kept running past the two. In an effort to move faster, Naruto pushed chakra into his legs until he was speeding through the woods. When Naruto was only a half mile away, he felt as if Akamaru had just died. He didn't know how, but it reminded him of Neji's death in the war.

A push more, and Naruto made it to where he could hear the battle occurring. This was quickly followed by him feeling as if someone had just crushed his body and sliced his neck. The connection he felt with her, the feelings, and the pain all culminated in him screaming as if he had been affected by whatever happened himself.

He made it onto the battleground and saw before him multiple ninja that were unaffiliated with any village. All of them looked like thieves. But he ignored that in favor of what he saw now. At one of the bandit's feet were two bodies. One was the corpse of Akamaru. The dog's once white fur was now stained red with blood. Next to him was Hinata, or at least what remained of her mutilated body. The thief that stood over her body was gripping her decapitated head in his hand, with a bloody knife in the other.

He grinned in triumph which was made worse by the multiple scars on his face that pulled the sides of his mouth into a lopsided grin. He seemed to be the leader of this group due to the slightly better clothes that he had compared to all the other bandits.

"We finally got ourselves a working set of Byakugan! We are going to make such a profit off of this." The bandit loudly exclaimed. Naruto's breath came out ragged as his yellow eyes kept switching back from Hinata's head, to the bloodied remains of her body which could only be identified as her body due to the torn strips of clothing. Then he looked at the man so proudly displaying her head like a trophy.

"You killed her." Naruto said while glaring at each of the bandits. The group quickly turned to look at Naruto. All of them seemed extremely cocky until they took a good look at the young blonde. That was when they realized who it was that stood before them.

"It was just for money. We live in hard times, what with there being no jobs around for people like us. So what if we had to kill one person, we'll at least be able to eat some good food instead of what we have now." The bandit with Hinata's head replied. Naruto's fists clenched hard enough so that his nails drew blood.

"You killed her for money? You ended one's life for a little money. She had hopes, dreams, and many loved ones. And you ended it. All. For. Money!" Naruto shouted the last word out as he felt Kurama growl in the back of his mind.

"Who was she to you?" The thief asked.

"I loved her." Naruto then let Kurama's chakra envelope himself. When he did so, wind blew about the area from the release of chakra and each one of the bandits was absolutely terrified at what type of monster they had unleashed. Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and let the blue orb swell to the size of a basketball. In a burst of speed that most of the ninja in the area could barely even see, Naruto had shredded through half of the group with the remaining half trying to run away in an effort to escape this incarnation of rage before them.

Barely any of the bandits got far as they were all torn apart until there was only the scarred man with Hinata's head in his hand. He tried to escape, but Naruto stood before him encased in flaming golden chakra that moved about him like flames. The bandit quickly held up Hinata's head in an effort to possibly appease the monster before him. Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed until a crack was heard. The man scream and his hold on Hinata's head disappeared and let the head fall.

A claw of gold chakra came out of his stomach and caught the head gingerly before it hit the ground. "You killed her." Naruto stated with a horrifying calm. It was like all the anger that had been there had disappeared entirely. Now it was like all that was left was a wall that revealed nothing.

"I did! Please don't kill me! I just needed the money and if I had known that she was related to you, then I wouldn't have gone after her! Please, just let me live!" The scarred man begged. Naruto's grip grew tighter and the bones in the man's wrist began to pulverize. This brought him to his knees.

"You would've gone after someone else instead." Naruto looked into the man's dark eyes, and he saw that the man would've done so. He was desperate, and desperate men were willing to do everything. "I'm going to destroy you." Naruto placed his hand onto the man's forehead and began forming a Rasengan. In but a moment, his head exploded open and left a swirling blue ball in it's wake.

Naruto cancelled the Rasengan and let the man's body fall to the ground limp and lifeless. Then he grabbed Hinata's head from his chakra claw and looked at it before falling to his knees and sobbing. The flaming cloak that was covering him now dispersed.

He heard footsteps behind him and a few audible gasps, but he ignored them in favor of cradling Hinata's head and letting out all of his pain. The shinobi behind him witnessed this with some measure of pity, sympathy, and horror. All around the woods were the bloodied remains of the bandits that had been shredded by the young man in front of them.

* * *

It was one week later when the funeral for Hinata was held. Her body was buried next to Neji's with a pristine white slab marking her grave. The funeral had been attended by many in the Hyuga clan, the other rookie teams, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Naruto. Even Sasuke had managed to show up in support of Naruto.

The went by quickly with many tears shed, and all that was left afterwards was Naruto staring at Hinata's grave, unmoving. He had shed all the tears that he had, now he just felt drained from all of it. He had been standing at the grave for an hour since the funeral occurred, and the thought that if he had been there faster, then he could have saved her.

Naruto looked up at the sky to see that it was gray and cloudy, perfectly matching the somber mood of the moment. He heard the crunching of grass behind him, but he didn't bother to check and see who it was. "How are you doing?" The voice of Sasuke asked.

"Fine." Naruto quickly replied. Sasuke walked until he was by Naruto's right side looking down at the grave.

"I wish I could've helped. There was too much damage. I'm sorry." Sasuke stated. His black cloak flapped in the breeze as wind began to pick up in the area. The dark-haired young man understood Naruto's pain all too well.

"It's fine. I understand but I just want to be alone for a while, a long while." Naruto replied. Sasuke put his remaining arm on Naruto's shoulder in some form of reassurance.

"What do you plan on doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and looked down once more at the grave.

"I'm going to leave for a while, take my mind off of everything. I can still feel it…" Sasuke looked at his friend in confusion.

"What can you feel?" Naruto's hands balled into fists at this question.

"I felt her die. It was unlike anything that I had felt before. Everything that she felt before she died was something that I felt. And you want to know the worst part of it? It was that she was thinking of me as she died." The revelation that he had felt Hinata's death so thoroughly had been pervading his mind for many days. It just wouldn't leave, which made Naruto fear that if he had felt Hinata die, then what would happen if his other loved ones died as well?

"I wish that I understood it like you did, but all I have is the memory of my clan and parents being killed by Itachi. I don't think that I could understand fully what you may be feeling, but try to avoid going down the path that I did." Sasuke consoled. "I'm here if you need me for the next few days, and I'll go with you if you plan to leave the village for a while." Sasuke replied.

"Thanks, Sasuke." All Naruto received in response was the crunch of grass and dirt as Sasuke walked away. He stood at the grave for another hour before finally leaving for his apartment. When he made it to the gate of the cemetery, Naruto spotted a familiar masked man with gravity-defying gray hair and a scar going down his left eye. He wore a set of black clothing due to the funeral.

"Hey." Kakashi greeted in a calm tone.

"Hey." Naruto replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to see how you were doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Terrible. I just want to get away for a while. Could you have someone take care of my apartment while I'm gone?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded at this.

"Got it covered. Would there be anything else? Or would you like me to alert the others that you're leaving?"

"Don't tell anyone until I'm gone, I just want to do this by myself. I'll see you later, Kakashi." Naruto stated. With that, the blonde walked away from the cemetery and towards his apartment. It was a long walk full of contemplation for the future, but Naruto made it to his home and entered it. Inside, he quickly began to busy himself with packing clothes, and supplies for his journey. Once he finished packing, he walked over to his dresser in his bedroom and looked at one of the pictures on it.

It was of Hinata and him together. Naruto felt sad nostalgia well up within himself before he took the picture out of its frame and pocketed it. When finished, Naruto shouldered his pack and headed to the door of his apartment and looked back on it once more. With a flick of the lightswitch, Naruto closed and locked the door of the apartment and headed off to the Uchiha compound in the village where he knew that Sasuke was staying.

The trip to the Uchiha compound was a quick one. It was also a lonely one as many people tended to avoid the almost deserted compound due to all of the death that had happened here. Where Naruto entered, he headed towards Sasuke's house with the goal of leaving the village in mind. Much to his surprise, Sasuke was waiting for him on the porch of one of the abandoned houses with a smirk.

Now that Naruto had a closer look at the dark-haired man, he noticed that Sasuke seemed a lot older in some ways than before. As if he had been shouldering the world. "Didn't think you'd be waiting outside for me." Naruto remarked.

"Idiot, I know you very well." Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Do we leave tonight?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded in reply and Sasuke stood up and walked over to his friend. "Then let's go before anyone tries to stop us." And so, the two friends walked out of the compound together and down the road towards the gate of the Hidden Leaf.

"Sasuke, does the pain ever really disappear?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. It's been years, and yet I've still not gotten over my family's deaths. What about you?" Sasuke asked.

"It hurt when I lost all those people that I knew, but I managed to overcome it. This though, it's different." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded at this in agreement.

"Then we'll deal with it together."

The two walked the rest of the way out of the village in silence with none in the village the wiser at their sudden disappearance.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

* * *

In the dark reaches of space, a ship flew towards an unknown destination in the far reaches of space. The ship wasn't an extremely large one, and it actually was mainly a smuggler's ship, but it had a reputation as being one of the fastest in the galaxy. This ship had a rounded design that ended with three squared prongs in the front that were each painted red which contrasted with the white paint job of the ship. Two engines on the back propelled the craft forward, though the engine on the left was damaged quite badly.

The middle prong of the had a one-way glass view that surrounded it. This was the cockpit. Inside of this cockpit, a woman in a set of simple armor over a black shirt and pants, piloted the ship to the best of her ability. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail with the rest of her bangs framing her face. Her blue eyes scanned the area she was in in some effort to land on a possible planet before the engines cut off.

"HK, how far are we from that planet?" The woman asked. Behind her, an orange rust-colored droid monitored the navigation computer. His head turned to the woman.

"Statement: Master, we are to arrive at an unknown planet within five minutes. On the surface, we might be able to land and make repairs." The droid replied. The woman pressed a few more buttons on the ship before shouting.

"T3, how are the engines holding up?!"

"Revan, we must land, the engines can't take much more use before they break down!" T3 replied in beeps and squeals. Revan felt her ship shudder as multiple alerts came up on the screens of the ship.

"HK, take over, I'm helping T3. Try to land us." Revan got out of her seat and ran to the back of the ship and into the engine room where she saw a droid with a round disk shaped head with a large glowing blue eye worked on the engine which had smoke coming out of it. The droid had a short body that had a diagonal squared body that was held up by two wheels in the back, and two arms with wheels that were attached at the shoulders.

From his main body, a small arm was doing its best to repair all the damage that it could. The droid heard Revan and turned his head to look at his master. "What are you doing here?" The droid beeped out.

"Helping. Now move over and tell me what I can help fix?" Revan asked as she moved in next to the droid. T3-M4 pointed his small arm to three separate spaces.

"Here, here, and here. I'll work on the right, you work on the left and we'll meet in the center." T3 replied. Revan pulled a tool from her belt and quickly began her work of jury-rigging the ship back together. T3 did the same and their progress was going quite well.

Frankly, all of this damage was due to some earlier ships that they had encountered. These ships were something that Revan had never seen before, gigantic, dark, and in a way, they seemed organic in their design. What had really frightened Revan was that these ships were like an empty hole in the Force. She would have considered them to be a Sith weapons if not for the fact that they didn't radiate any of the classical dark feeling that a normal Sith ship would give off.

It was either by luck or the Force that Revan had survived that one encounter which had damaged her engine. She would not like to have another encounter anytime soon. "HK, how are we looking?" Revan asked.

"Annoyed Response: If this is about my ability to fly this vessel, I assure you that we most likely won't die as of now. I hope that it isn't what you are about to ask." HK replied.

"I meant about how far are we from the planet?" Revan asked.

"Response: About two minutes, Master." Revan sighed at her droid before continuing her work. They could all survive this if they kept going at this rate. The real problem was if the ship they had encountered would continue to follow them. After another minute of repairs, Revan saw the engines let out a flurry of sparks which made her shield her face.

"Damn! Every repair we make is set back by more damages." Revan said as she went back to fixing the engine problems.

"We just need to hold the ship together for a while longer." T3 announced. Revan quickly tried to fix everything she could see, but unless they landed, this engine would keep damaging itself.

"Statement: Prepare for imminent landing in one minute!" HK-47 announced. Revan and T3 were both relieved at this information. It was when Revan turned her attention from the engines, did she finally notice something about the planet that the small group was entering. It felt like the Force was enveloping this planet, and even being created in a way, from it. But one of the things she noticed, well, more like nine things she noticed on this planet that were exuding the Force.

They felt immense, and they were moving constantly. If she ever got the chance, she would have to find out whatever these things were. And also, see if it was anything that she would have to take care of just in case. The sound of the landing gear coming into place put Revan's mind at ease as the ship eventually landed upon the ground. When the ship did so, Revan got up from where she had been kneeling and walked towards the cockpit. In the cockpit, HK-47 was busy turning off all the nonessential functions of the ship.

"Good job, HK." Revan praised.

"Joyful Statement: My pleasure, Master!" HK replied as he got out of the pilot seat. "Is there anything that you require?"

"Just watch the ship. I'm going to try and explore our new surroundings." Revan replied. She was about to walk out of the cockpit when she heard a boom. This was followed by a large high pitched squeal from T3 which made both the woman and the droid run back to the engine room where they found pieces of the engine scattered about with T3 standing in the center shaking in shock.

"Query: What have you done now, tin can?" HK asked.

"I didn't do anything, you rust bucket. The engine fell apart after the stress that it was put through, no thanks to your piloting." T3 sniped back.

"Looming Threat: Don't make me pull my blaster on you." HK warned.

"I'd like to see you try, rusty." HK was about to pull his blaster off of his back when Revan got between the two. She found it quite humorous whenever the two bickered, but she couldn't have them killing each other now.

"Hey, don't go about destroying one another. I need you both to keep this ship together." Revan said. HK holstered his blaster rifle quickly while T3 felt quite pleased with himself as he went back to work trying to fix everything. "T3, tell me how the engines look after I return to the ship." Revan ordered.

"Got it." T3 replied.

Revan nodded and went to the main hold of the ship to grab a brown robe that had been left on one of the two seats facing the holo-map projector. She put the robe on and checked her belt for everything that she would need. One was her communicator, the other was a tool kit that had been very helpful over the years. It was a black box fitted to the back of her belt. But one of the more worn items on her belt was a silver hilt with a button on the side.

That was Revan's lightsaber which marked her as a Jedi.

Revan down the corridor of her ship and then down the ramp to the forest that surrounded her. The minute that Revan's boot touched the ground, she felt as if her connection to the Force was amplified tenfold. It was an indescribable feeling that could only be related to the time when she had been on places like Korriban, Dantooine, or even the Star Forge.

With a smile, Revan kept walking through the forest that she was in, each step was another into the unknown, but Revan wasn't worried. She had her lightsaber strapped to her hip and the Force by her side. While walking, Revan thought about how she got here in the first place. It was all due to memories of her past deeds coming back to her.

This was all due to how her mind had been wiped by the Jedi council during the war as she had been at the time one of the main instigators of the conflict. This mind wipe had managed to bring her back on the path of the light side, and eventually over time her previous memories had started coming back one by one. Some of these memories Revan cherished while others brought on great guilt inside of herself. It was one of the memories of guilt that had spurned her to leave her friends behind in order to find the one that turned her to the dark side of the Force.

It slightly saddened her when she remembered how she left each of her friends behind. Carth, Mission, Canderous, Jolee, Juhani, Bastilla, and Zaalbar. She had said her goodbyes and had given each one of them a job to do while she was gone. This was all due to her broken memories leading her to a planet that she had traveled to before she became a Sith. Sadly, that wouldn't be happening for a while due to her encounter with those organic looking ships.

Revan found a path in the woods that she followed as it showed the signs of human design. It was another five minute before she found herself at a village which surprised Revan slightly. She didn't realize that this place would already have sentient life. Then again, should she really have been surprised on such a Force-sensitive world like this? Revan stepped into the village and noticed that there wasn't anyone here in the area which put Revan on her guard. Empty villages usually meant that something bad happened.

Revan closed her eyes and felt outwardly with the Force until she found two people hiding in one of the houses. There wasn't anyone else nearby that she could sense. She walked to the house that had the two people hiding inside and slid the wooden screen door open and stepped inside. The interior once may have looked quite nice, now though, it was a mess with furniture knocked over and a man with a knife that was embedded into the back of his head.

After carefully stepping over the body, Revan sensed out the two people that were still hiding in this house. Quickly entering into the bedroom of this home, Revan walked over to the closet and opened it. Inside were two young human children, one was possibly five while the other was a girl that might have been eight.

Both pushed themselves back when they saw Revan, the fear that radiated from them was quite clear to the woman. She put on a soft smile and kneeled down to the two of them. "Hello, my name is Revan. What are your names?" Revan asked.

The boy had black hair and seemed a lot more distrusting of the woman unlike the brown-haired girl next to him. "I'm Yuki." The girl nervously replied. Revan smiled and nodded at this.

"That's a nice name. Could you possibly tell me what happened here?" Revan asked.

"The bad people came. They took everyone that they could before leaving. They didn't find us." Yuki replied. Revan kept her smile up for the children, but internally she found this news to be troubling.

"Did the bad people take your parents?"

"They took mommy. Daddy fought them off but we don't know what else happened. We haven't left where we hid for a while." Yuki stated. Revan put her hands on each one of the children's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"Could you tell me where these bad people may have gone? If you do, I might be able to find your mommy and the rest of the villagers."

"They went back out the front gate of the village. That's all I know since me and Kuro hid." Yuki said. Revan nodded at this as a plan formed in her mind.

"You two have been very brave." That put a smile on both the boy and girl's faces. "I want you to both get some food and then hide back in this closet after I've left. If I'm not back by tomorrow with your villagers, then I want the both of you to head to the nearest settlement nearby. Can you do this?" Revan asked.

The boy and girl nodded at this and Revan stood up and the children eventually followed her as she walked into the main room of the house. The two children quickly ran off to the kitchen and began rummaging through some cabinets for food. Revan just stood guard and sensed for any other people in the area. When the children came back, they ran back to the bedroom and back into the closet.

Revan took her leave from the house and went to the front gate of the village. She noticed many recent footprints and began jogging after the trail. If she was lucky, she'd catch up to the people who took this village.

She was right in a way, it took a half hour, but she tracked the footprints when they went into the woods where she noticed much of the grass and bushes had been trodden upon. Revan pushed her senses out and felt fear emanating from further in the woods. At this point, Revan unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and held the familiar handle in her hand.

The rest of the way through the woods, Revan was careful about her movements in an effort to make it to where these villagers were while hidden. She heard the sounds of people further in and Revan hid behind a tree as she looked at multiple men and women in dark clothing sitting by a fire. Surrounding this fire were multiple cages. Revan could feel all of the feel coming off them which slightly angered her. Even if she was a Jedi, she could still feel outrage at slavery regardless of what planet she was on.

"Where are we dropping these people off? I kinda forgot." One of the women asked.

"One of the slaver rings by the ocean. It promised a good price for workers." One of the men replied. "Now through the cargo their scraps." The man ordered and the woman got off of the fallen log that she had been using. She then grabbed a small bag off the ground and went to each of the cages before tossing some old bread inside.

Revan sensed out how many of the enemy that she would have to deal with. It seemed that there was only ten of them in total. That would be easy to handle. Revan stepped out from her hiding place and calmly walked to the group. "Hello. I was just in the neighborhood and I was looking for some villagers that were recently kidnapped." Revan greeted. The group turned to Revan and unsheathed their weapons at the woman.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" One of the men asked.

"We can resolve this without violence, can't we?" Revan asked nicely with a small wave of her hand. The man that replied to her became ridged before replying.

"Yes, this can be resolved without violence." The bandit replied in a monotone. His compatriots looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Shinji?" A blonde woman asked before looking at Revan, "You put him under a genjutsu, didn't you?" Revan was slightly confused with the term, but if it meant Jedi mind trick, then this woman was correct. These people were definitely ones to keep her guard up against.

"We can resolve this, can't we? Just release the prisoners and I'll be on my way." Revan ordered with another wave of her hand against the blonde. The woman shook her head before glaring at Revan.

"Kill this bitch! She tried to put me under a genjutsu." The blonde ordered. Revan sighed in disappointment before she pressed the button on her lightsaber and with a snap-hiss, a purple blade of light ignited from it. The group looked at Revan's lightsaber in awe, and greed at what price a blade like that could sell for.

"New order: whoever gets me that sword will get part of my share when we sell this cargo." The blonde stated which made the others' thoughts fill with that of greed. Revan saw the group charge at her and so she held her hand out at them.

With a small push of the Force, a storm of blue lightning flew from her fingertips and attacked the five slavers that tried to kill her. Each man and woman fell to the ground twitching which put the remaining five on guard.

"Careful, this woman has some tricks up her sleeves." The blonde stated. Revan internally snorted at the obvious statement. She definitely had some tricks up her sleeve, that was for sure. Revan was alerted by the Force to someone charging at her from the left and so she ducked under the ninja who swiped his sword at where her head had once been. Revan made one clean swipe at the man's gut and walked away from him as he fell to the ground.

"Trust me, I have a lot more tricks." The blonde gritted her teeth before putting her hands together and making a few signs with her hands. She then slammed her hands to the ground and it was like a wave of earth came charging at her. Revan held her hand up and Force pushed the wave aside before striding forward as the earthen-wave slammed into the trees behind her.

The three other ninja charged at Revan and swung their swords at her. Revan sliced one of the swords in half before kicking the woman in the chest with a Force enhanced kick. She slid and dodged a sword strike to the left and spun around on her heel with her lightsaber aimed at the man's head. One quite slice later and his head fell to the ground before quickly being followed by his body.

The final ninja was unable to make a strike as he felt like his throat was being choked by an iron grip. He dropped his sword and grabbed at his throat as darkness began clouding his vision until he lost consciousness. With that final man defeated, Revan turned her attention to the woman who was looking quite nervous.

"You may have defeated my group, but you won't defeat me!" The blonde shouted before making a few hand signs and inhaling deeply. She was about to release a fireball from her throat when she felt herself being choked. Her eyes widened as she realized that her fireball technique had no way to escape her body. Then she felt her body getting warmer and warmer until she felt the grip on her throat release.

The woman fell to the ground and coughed out smoke from her burned lungs before she collapsed as well. This left Revan alone with all of the prisoners. Revan quickly cut the cages open with her lightsaber before clicking on the button which caused the purple blade so hiss back into its hilt. "Do any of you need healing?" Revan asked.

"Yamamoto needs some help!" A young man replied before leading Revan to one of the cages which contained an elderly man who was on the floor of the cage. Revan kneeled down to him.

"Where are you hurt?" She asked.

"My ankle. I think I twisted it when they were taking us here." Yamamoto replied. Revan nodded and placed her hands above the older man's ankle and pushing the Force into it to heal it. Within seconds Revan's work was done. She smiled and stood up before holding her hand out to the man. He took it and Revan pulled him onto his feet.

"Thank you for saving us. Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name's Revan. I was just traveling and I encountered your village first but there wasn't anyone there. So, I investigated and found two children who told me that all of you had been taken. And that's how I'm here." Revan explained.

"Then thank goodness that you found us. Now that you've helped us, what do you plan on doing?" Yamamoto asked. Revan scratched her head and thought about this. She hadn't had any plan other than to find the lost villagers.

"No idea." Revan replied.

"Then stay with us for the night. We'd all be grateful if you had dinner with us under our roof." Revan smiled at the hospitality and accepted it.

"Then lead the way." Revan replied.

* * *

On another road, two young men walked together. One had long dark hair that went to his shoulders while the other had spiky blonde hair that had grown out slightly after a month of continuous travel. He wore a red haori with black flames at the bottom which denoted his affiliation as a sage. He had received it as a gift from the toads just a little under two weeks ago.

"Where are we going, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up in order to end the silence between them.

"We are doing an investigation of the recent forest. There have been more reports of bandits that have been growing over the years. You would know about this by encountering them a while ago." Sasuke was considerate to not bring up Hinata's death directly. That was still an exceptionally poor topic to talk about with him which was a reason that he rarely brought it up.

"I understand." Naruto replied quickly. "Any settlements near the area?"

"Just a few small villages. Nothing too complicated but remain on your guard." Sasuke replied. Naruto smirked at this.

"Really, we need to remain on our guard? I would think that most people should be afraid of attacking us. After all, we are the two strongest beings in the world. Anyone who bothered trying to attack us would be an idiot." Naruto stated. Sasuke shrugged at this.

"Didn't stop a few people from trying to do that." Sasuke remarked. "Would you care to spar after this job is finished?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. I just hope that you haven't gotten slow on me."

"We'll see." Sasuke said with a smile. It was good to see that Naruto was bouncing back to being the happy-go-lucky idiot that he used to be. It was a slow process, but getting him out of the village an into the country really helped. Sasuke looked down the road that they were walking and saw that ahead of them was the red gate of a village.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan, which turned his right eye red, and scanned for any threats before deactivating it. "Nothing ahead that I can see. What about you?" Sasuke asked. His paranoia had grown slightly over the years of traveling and dealing with people that wanted to kill him. He realized that part of his paranoia had been transferred over to Naruto in the form of scanning each settlement that they encountered with sage mode.

Naruto's eyes turned golden and the pupils became crosses before he replied. "Just a bunch of normal civilians, and…" Naruto's face took one of surprise, "one sage. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his hand went onto the hilt of his sword.

"Should we be worried?"

"No idea." Naruto replied, his eyes had turned back to their normal blue. It was exceptionally rare to meet anyone that could use sage mode. Those people that could were always exceptionally strong.

The duo made it to the gate and saw all of the people that were moving about the village in their daily chores. When the two were seen, multiple villagers stopped what they were doing to look at these two newcomers. "Not that warm of a welcome." Naruto stated.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Sasuke said.

"Who are you two?" One of the villagers asked.

"Just two traveling shinobi. We heard that there was a bandit problem in this area and decided to take care of it." Naruto replied with a grin.

"You're too late. That problem was taken care of already." The villager replied. Naruto and Sasuke felt disappointment at this. They traveled all of this way to do nothing. Just as they were about to leave, a woman's voice announced itself.

"Hey, don't leave just yet!" Naruto and Sasuke stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the newcomer. She was a woman with long black hair in a ponytail along with black robes. She seemed to have an ethereal beauty for some reason that Naruto couldn't fathom. The minute that she got close to the two, Naruto didn't really understand why, but he activated his sage mode and felt the natural energy that flowed around the woman. She was a sage, just like him!

"You're a sage as well!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke put his hand on the hilt of his sword once more and quickly scanned the woman for any sudden moves that could mark an attack. The woman stopped and looked at Naruto with some confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm not a sage." She replied.

"But you have all of that natural energy surrounding you. How could you not be a sage? That would just be impossible." Naruto asked. The woman thought about this before replying.

"Would this natural energy be something that surrounds everything?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, exactly."

Revan looked at all the villagers who were watching this interaction. "Could all of you allow us to talk in private?" Revan asked. The villagers accepted her request and left the three alone in the street to converse. "Where I come from, we're called Jedi. But now that you're right there, could you answer one of my questions?"

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to know?" Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke sighed at how trusting Naruto was at the moment. They had no idea as to who this woman was. She could be a spy that was just trying to get information from the two of them.

"Why is it that you are one of nine other great powers that I can sense with the Force on this planet?" The woman asked as she looked Naruto up and down. Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another with some worry. They hadn't had to deal with anyone that could sense a Tailed Beast before.

"How-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke.

"You're not from this planet, are you?" Sasuke asked the woman. She seemed slightly surprised but resigned herself with a smile. Naruto looked at his friend as he had no idea as to what Sasuke was doing.

"You're correct about that. Though I'm surprised that you were able to figure that out. This planet didn't seem advanced enough to know about space travel. How did you know?" The woman asked with interest. She seemed to hold no hostile intentions, but Sasuke didn't trust that smile on her face for a single second. He'd met enough women over the past few years that had tried to seduce and then kill him.

"Multiple reasons. One would be how you weren't able to figure out that nine great powers would be the Tailed Beasts. Anyone who would be as strong as Naruto thinks you are would have heard some of the stories behind them. Another reason would be because of how you talked about sage mode, or at least your version of it. I've never heard of anything called the 'Force' or a 'Jedi' in any of my travels. You also mentioned the Tailed Beasts in a planetary scale which people of this world wouldn't think about. And finally, we've dealt with people from space before." Sasuke finished.

"Well then, my name is Revan. What's yours?" Revan asked.

"I'm Sasuke. My friend over there is Naruto. Now why are you here? I'd like to know now instead of later." Sasuke asked in a demanding tone. Revan still seemed extremely friendly even with the hint of a threat from the raven-haired man.

"My ship was attacked during my journeys. I was forced to land here in order to make some repairs. It will take a while before they're done." Revan replied. Sasuke looked at Revan with some disbelief. Ships that could fly in space? Seemed very unlikely unless…

"Take us to your ship." Sasuke ordered. "That's the only way that we can be sure that you're telling the truth." Revan nodded.

"That sounds reasonable. Are you always so serious?" Revan asked.

"Yeah. He may act like he has a stick up his ass, but that's just Sasuke's default mood. Don't let that bother you. He's still a nice guy." Naruto stated. He received a slap against the back of his head by said person. Revan giggled at this interaction while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll assume that both of you have known each other for a long time?" Revan asked.

"Yeah. We've been best friends for years."

"More like I was forced to be best friends with this idiot. He won't leave me alone." Sasuke corrected. Revan walked past the two and waved after them to follow her. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"You wanted to see my ship. Didn't you?" Revan asked. Naruto followed after her with a reluctant Sasuke in tow. He was still wary of the woman before him, and it didn't help that he felt that she was hiding something from him.

"Hey, Revan, can you tell me how you use your sage mode? It's so rare that I ever see anyone who can actually use it." Naruto asked the woman as he caught up to her. Revan smiled at the blonde's enthusiasm of the subject.

"Well, the Force is an energy that surrounds, covers, and penetrates all things. It just needs someone who can feel and channel it in order to use to make things happen." Revan replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, for instance, one of the most basic abilities of the Force would be telekinesis." Naruto scratched his head at this.

"That means to lift things with your mind, right?" He confirmed. Revan nodded. "Is that it? Can it make you stronger?"

"Yes. It can be used to bolster strength and durability. The full possibilities still haven't been truly discovered yet." Revan finished. "But that is just the abilities of a Jedi. What about you? You have constantly referred to the Force as 'sage mode'."

"Sage mode is really easy once you master it. Originally you have to learn how to meditate while being really still and feeling the natural energy around you. Once you master that step, you need to pull it inside of yourself and you'll enter sage mode. But there are the risks to it…"

"Like what?" Revan was slightly concerned about these risks.

"There are multiple different types of sage mode, the one I learned had the risk that you could turn into a frog statue if you let the natural energy overwhelm your body. I heard that the snake version of it would turn you into a snake if you lost control." Naruto remarked off the top of his head.

"Sounds dangerous." Revan muttered.

"Not really for me anymore. I've mastered sage mode so I don't really need to worry about the risk." Naruto said in an effort to put Revan's mind at ease.

"Any ability can become dangerous if you overuse it." Revan stated.

"Revan, tell me, you're from space, so does that mean that there are other beings out there in the stars?" Sasuke asked. Revan turned her head to Sasuke who had been walking a pace behind the two the whole way.

"Yeah. There are more sentient species out there than I can remember. And new ones get discovered every once in a while. Why do you ask?"

"Are there any beings out there that could threaten this world?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Revan replied with a finality. "But that doesn't mean that every species out there is bad. It's just a few that you should really be worried about. Especially the Sith. They are known for conquering other worlds." Revan finished.

"What are the Sith?"

"Dark beings that can also use the Force, just like the Jedi. And they aren't one species, they are an idea, which makes them much more dangerous." Revan said with a weary tone. Sasuke picked up on this quite easily.

"You've fought them before?"

"Yes. My order is opposed to them, and I have issues with them due to personal reasons." Revan said in a tone that was meant to end the conversation. Sasuke understood and backed off of his interrogation for now.

"Naruto, could you tell me what these Tailed Beasts are? You and Sasuke talked about them earlier, but I would still like to know more." Revan asked.

"Umm, the Tailed Beasts are nine beings made from chakra, an energy that is inside of every living being, and were originally created from a being that was made from natural energy." Naruto stated.

"And what does it have to do with you?"

"Well, our villages have almost always been in conflict. During these conflicts, any edge in military power was used. Since the Tailed Beasts didn't wish to participate in these wars, humanity found a different solution. They sealed the Tailed Beasts into human beings." Naruto said. Revan quickly figured out what Naruto meant as she now began looking the blonde up and down.

"You have a Tailed Beast within you? Is it even safe for you?" Revan asked with concern. She had no idea what shoving a Force-being inside of a person's body would even do to someone. And putting a being of the Force within someone seemed like a Sith technique.

"Nah, Kurama and I and best friends. If there was anything wrong, then I'd have died as a kid." Naruto replied which made Revan think of more questions. One of them for instance was how anyone could put a being inside of a child, the other was if this being was sentient. Revan made her questions known to Naruto.

"I don't feel like talking about the first question yet, it's personal for me. And Kurama is intelligent. He's much smarter than me, that's for sure." Naruto stated. "What's space like? I mean, visiting other planets." Naruto clarified.

"It's something amazing. Every planet that I've traveled to has had a different culture. A different way of life. Maybe if you wanted, I could take you with me." Revan remarked. Naruto was silent for a moment before he replied.

"I'll have to think about that. I'll get back to you later."

"Don't think too long, otherwise life will pass you by." Revan stated sagely.

"I won't."

As the group stepped through the woods, they eventually found themselves before a large spaceship. "Welcome to the Ebon Hawk. Both of you stay right there while I take care of some things onboard." Revan said before she walked up the landing ramp and into the ship. Naruto and Sasuke turned to one another.

"Naruto, what was that about earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied.

"I'm talking about how you seemed interested in Revan's offer of leaving our world. Do you really want to leave?" Naruto scratched the back of his head in nervousness.

"I don't really know what I want to do. I mean, this month that I've been away from the village has done a lot for me. But I just feel like I need to keep moving, or else that pain catches back up to me. I don't know if I want to leave with Revan, but if I do, I'd tell you first." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded at this.

"I understand. But running from your problems isn't going to solve them. It's just going to delay it for a while longer." Sasuke remembered the nights for the first three weeks of their trip in which Naruto would just go out into the woods and vent. Sasuke had wanted to do something to help his friend, but he knew that he'd just get in the way, so he would usually wait by the fire that he would make for Naruto to show back up.

Revan eventually came back down the ramp and waved for the two to join her. When they walked into the ship, Naruto and Sasuke were greeted to the sight of what seemed to be a metal man.

"Statement: Master, are these the two meatbags that you were talking about?" The machine asked.

"Yes, HK. These are Naruto and Sasuke." Revan replied.

"Who are you calling a meatbag?!" Naruto demanded to the metal construct. The droid turned his attention to Naruto.

"Condescending Reply: You, Meatbag. You are an endoskeleton covered in skin, tissue, and muscle, ergo, you are a meatbag, Meatbag." HK said with much humor in his voice.

"I'll turn you into a scrap heap you rust bucket!" Naruto stated to the droid.

"Excited Threat: I know all the weak points of many bodies of different species. Human especially. Would you care to try me?" HK said. "Query: Master, may I dispose of the Meatbag?" Revan smiled at this as the situation seemed way too funny. It almost reminded her of Malak whenever he interacted with the droid.

"No, he's a friend." Revan replied which slightly disappointed the assassin droid.

"Depressed Statement: Very well, Master." Sasuke viewed the metal man with some interest. It seemed like a type of puppet, yet his Rinnegan didn't see any type of chakra strings controlling it.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Statement: I am a superior machine built for the delicate art of assassination. You will find none others of my skill. No meatbag could match my superior skills, and no droid could hope to have a modicum of my programming." HK-47 replied proudly.

"What is a droid?"

"Annoyed Response: A droid is an artificial being that is made from circuits, metal, and programming. Honestly, it is quite sad to see a civilization that is still in the dark ages of space exploration." HK said. Revan walked into more of the ship and waved after Naruto and Sasuke to follow her.

"I'll deal with you later, rust bucket" Naruto stated before he followed after Revan. Sasuke and HK shared a look with one another.

"Query: Is that Meatbag always so stupid?" HK asked.

"Most of the time, yes."

"Humbled Response: I feel sad for you." With that, the two caught up to Revan and Naruto who were in the main hub of the ship. Naruto was having the time of his life looking at the hologram projector which displayed a map of the stars.

"Which one is us?" Naruto asked as he poked his right hand into the hologram which wavered when he did so. Revan quickly noticed how his right hand was a pale white compared to the rest of his body but she chose not to comment on it. Revan helpfully pointed at a small star on the edge of the map.

"That's where we are right now. We technically are out of charted space, my map updated itself when we came here. Pretty big galaxy, isn't it?" Revan stated.

"Yeah, it really is. Makes me feel a little small to tell you the truth. But there is so much to see. There are so many people that I could meet out there." Naruto said excitedly. Revan was happy about how the blonde before her was acting. It was really endearing, and she had only just met him a few hours ago, which was surprising to her. Guess that was the random occurrences of the galaxy.

Though one thing troubled Revan and that was how she could easily sense a pain that radiated from the blonde. He may act happy, but the sadness that radiated from him was quite a lot to take. What must have happened to him to cause this would have been great, and with his connection to the Force, he should've been tainted with the dark side. Instead, he just felt completely free of the shackles of both the light side and dark side. He was perfectly at balance.

Revan wanted to know more about this enigma before her as he could help her in her quest to fight her greatest enemy. She hadn't forgotten about her original task, it was still a massive priority to her, but she would save that for now in favor of talking with the two men before her.

While Naruto felt at balance, Sasuke was a completely different story. He had a similar feeling like Naruto of being above either side of the Force, he still seemed darkened in a way. It wasn't back, but it tainted him.

"Who are the newcomers, Master?" T3-M4 asked through his beeps. The group turned to look at the little droid.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Sasuke. What are you?" Naruto replied.

"Naruto, how in the world could you possibly understand what the thing was saying. All it did was make a bunch of beeping noises." Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"He's speaking our language. How can't you understand him?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied to his friend. Revan looked at the blonde in a new light. Droids weren't beings that were connected to the Force, and yet he understood what T3 was saying. That was very strange. She'd have to investigate this matter further, until then, she just chalked it up as a different version of Force translate.

"I'm T3-M4. The best technician that our ship has, along with being the best droid."

"Condescending Warning: It would be quite unwise to continually insult me. Accidents always happen to useless droids." HK said while clicking his fingers into his palm. T3 just ignored the threat and continued talking to Naruto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The droid then looked to Revan, "Master, the engines are going to talk many weeks or even month to repair unless we managed to get entirely new parts. That's all I can give you." Revan became worried when she heard the mention of engines.

"You meant engine, right? We only had broken one during the flight." Revan asked hoping that she misheard what T3 said.

"Nope. Engines. The second one took damage that I only noticed when I decided to do some routine maintenance on it. We'll be stuck on this rock for a lot longer than originally expected." Revan leaned on the holo-map and sighed.

"Just my luck." Revan muttered as she looked down at the metal grill of the floor. She closed her blue eyes, calmed her breath, and thought on this. While it may have seemed like a bad situation, she could always use this time to explore this new world. It wasn't a complete loss. Her enemy would be waiting for her in the same place where she had met him the first time, all those years ago.

Revan opened her eyes and looked at her two guests. "Since my plans of leaving anytime soon have changed, I have a new proposal…" Revan began.

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked.

Revan grinned at this. "I want you two to take me with you for a few months as my ship gets repaired. I want to see this new world with my own eyes." She looked at Naruto and smiled, "And I can teach you some things about the Force that you don't know about." Revan finished.

"And are you telling the truth?" Sasuke asked. Revan was about to reply when Naruto interrupted her.

"She is. Kurama said so." Naruto stated which caused the raven-haired man to visibly calm down.

"Then I guess that it's a deal." Revan said.

* * *

 **And with that is my newest crossover which to be honest…it's going to be big for reasons that you will all figure out eventually. I'm quite happy with how this turned out as it got me out of my writer's block. Hope you all enjoyed. And to tell you all the truth, I've been playing way too much KotOR and KotOR 2 for the past few weeks. And yeah, that beginning was extremely dark so...would that make me a huge asshole for pulling that off?  
**

 **Don't answer it. Either way...Stay frosty my friends.**

 **P.S. Gonna start working on that RWBY crossover I had since I've delayed that for long enough. This is for all those people that messaged me about it.**

 **Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

" _The two most powerful warriors are patience and time."_ – Leo Tolstoy

* * *

Naruto breathed heavily as he woke up in a cold sweat. It was another nightmare that had haunted him for over a month. Each nightmare always caused him to wake up like this, some were of that day that Hinata…died. Others were of things that Naruto had no idea about, but they would still cause him to wake up.

As he pushed himself into a sitting position, Naruto sighed at how these horrid dreams would keep coming back. He then looked over to where his companions were. Sasuke was still sleeping with his back against a tree. With a small smile, Naruto turned his attention to where his newset companion Revan was sleeping next to the fire while curled up in her robe. The fire that had been burning brightly a few hours ago was now just dull red embers.

Naruto pushed himself onto his feet and began walking away from the camp and towards the small river near them. ' **Another nightmare?** ' Kurama asked from within his mind.

"Yeah." Naruto softly replied.

' **The nightmares may eventually disappear. You'll have to give it time.** ' Kurama said in a way to console his partner. Naruto smiled at Kurama's optimism.

"I don't know about that. It may be possible, but until it happens, I'll just keep having these nightmares." Naruto responded as he reached the small river. He eventually kneeled down towards the river and put his hands into the water before cupping a small amount of water and splashing himself in the face with the river water. He repeated the action a few more times until he felt that he had cleaned the sweat off his face.

As the water ran down his face, Naruto stood up while wiping his face off with his sleeve. When he had finished doing so, he looked up to the sky to see that the stars were still out. He guessed that it was still early morning.

The endless black sky above made him think more about Revan's offer to let him take a trip through the stars. To see the worlds and people above…to escape how the world he stood on haunted him. As it was, the dreams he kept having might not leave him even if he decided to leave his home, but he didn't care.

It was then that Kurama decided to speak up, ' **Which one was it this time? The one of that day, or was it the different ones?** ' Kurama asked.

"It was one of those hooded people again. Those people in the black cloaks." Naruto replied.

' **The nightmares may disappear eventually. So, which one of the cloaked people was it this time?** ' Kurama asked. Naruto thought about it. All those people he had been seeing in his dreams had been terrifying in their own right, even if he didn't understand why. It was a sort of primal fear.

"This one wore a white mask made of bone." Naruto stated.

' **Do you remember meeting any of these people before? Or even seeing people that may have looked like them?** ' Kurama asked with concern. Naruto just shook his head in reply.

"No, I would've easily remembered the horrid feeling that they gave off." Naruto had been seeing these people in his dreams quite often. Well, at least if it wasn't a dream of Hinata's death. There were only five that he had actually seen in his dreams. Each one varied quite wildly from one another.

There was that man with the bone mask whose face and body were completely obscured. Then there was a man with a body of dead flesh that was being held together by scar tissue. The third cloaked figure was an old crone who had been slightly obscured in the dream. The fourth cloaked figure had been a pale man with almost glowing red eyes. That one felt the darkest of the entire bunch.

It was the last one that felt different. They also wore a mask, one that was black and red with a black visor in a T shape. That person had felt different. While the other people felt dark and evil, this person was different than the rest. Almost extremely familiar. The dreams were strange, and very confusing to say the least.

Even though Naruto hated these dreams, in the back of his mind, he believed that these haunting dreams were a fitting punishment. One that he deserved for failing to save Hinata. It may have seemed slightly childish, but it seemed to be the only plausible reason for their existence in the first place.

' **You'll find a way through the dreams. After all, you always find a way.** ' Kurama stated in an effort to comfort his partner. Naruto chuckled at this.

"Yeah, I always do, don't I?" Naruto replied halfheartedly. His mind quickly turned back to those people that he kept seeing in his dreams. Why did he constantly see them? That was unknown. What was known was that he couldn't let these dreams interfere with his life.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the snapping of twigs behind him. In but a second, Naruto reached into his kunai holster and pulled out a kunai before he twirled around and pointed it at the throat of a smiling Revan. Naruto sighed before reholstering the weapon.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I heard you wake up, quite early I might add, and I decided to follow you. I sense that you feel troubled." Revan replied.

"Trouble comes with the territory. I've been kinda a magnet for it ever since I was born." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head. "What about you? I would assume that on all the trips you've taken in your ship, that you've gotten into at least one or two things that managed to go over your head." Revan's smile got bigger at this as she walked next to the river and sat down in a lotus position. Naruto joined her side and Revan replied.

"You know, I saved the entire galaxy twice, and I've almost destroyed it once." Revan replied. That caused Naruto's ears to perk at this.

"How did you almost destroy the galaxy?" Naruto asked with an extreme amount of curiosity buried within that question.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. It's a personal story for me. But at least it had a happy ending. What about you?" Revan asked.

"I have a long story. It all started before I was even born. Years before." Naruto replied as he thought back to everything that had led up to his life as it was. "It really started when the seed of a massive tree landed on my world…" Naruto then spent the next hour telling Revan of the history of his world before he was born. Revan took all of it in stride as she listened and stayed silent during this tale.

When Naruto had finished at his mother and father meeting, Revan wanted to know more, but she guessed that it was for another time. Carth was much harder to talk to about his past than Naruto was, it was quite obvious. Though Revan could sense that the blonde was hiding something from her. But then again, so was she. After all, it wasn't easy to start a conversation saying that she was once a Sith Lord that had killed millions in a bid to rule the galaxy.

"I guess that is all for now. The sun is starting to rise." Naruto remarked. The two could see the sun coming up in the horizon and giving a new life to the world that was bathed in its light. The two then stood up and began heading back to the camp.

"Did you ever find out where this tree came from? Or even where Kaguya originated from?" Revan asked. Naruto shook his head in reply.

"The only beings old enough to even have lived during Kaguya's time were the toads. And even they have no idea where she came from. She just fell from the sky one day." Naruto replied. He had asked about the horned woman a few months after his and Sasuke's battle against her, and the oldest toad couldn't tell him anything that was really useful about her.

"She must've been from a race of humanoids that we just haven't found yet. Somewhere in this area of the galaxy most likely." Revan stated. Naruto shrugged his shoulders at this.

"Possibly, I haven't really thought of space since my last battle which was out on the moon." Naruto casually remarked which caused Revan's eyes to widen.

"I thought you said you didn't have space-faring capabilities yet?!"

"We don't. But the moon floating in the sky is completely artificial. Before it went up into the sky, a sect of Otsutsukis decided to stay on that moon in order to safeguard Kaguya's body. I had to fight the last of that clan when he tried to perform the genocide of the planet with the moon. I fought him on the surface since anyone who is related to Kaguya has the ability to breathe in space." Naruto stated.

"That should be impossible." Revan remarked.

"It's weird. I know, but I've pretty much given up on questioning everything since I managed to fight an army of dead people a few years ago. I just view it as one of the little quirks in my life." Naruto finished. As the two made it back to camp, they saw that Sasuke was busy cooking up a meal which consisted of two rabbits on a hastily made spit over a fire.

"Hey, you two better get over here. The food is done." Sasuke announced to the two with his back turned to them.

"It looks good. When did you get the time to find two rabbits?" Naruto asked.

"About the same time that you and Revan woke me up when you left camp." Sasuke replied which caused to the two to have the decency to blush in embarrassment. "Now get over here and pick which part you want to eat." Naruto was the first to make it to the fire and pulled off parts of the rabbit to eat. Revan followed after him and pulled off meat from the animal to eat.

"Naruto, did it happen again?" Sasuke asked in reference to his dreams. He received a nod in response. Sasuke remained silent about it and pulled meat off of the rabbit.

"What's the plan for today?" Revan asked. The two males looked at Revan. Naruto swallowed his food first before responding.

"We were originally hunting down the large groups of bandits that have been popping up all over the Fire Country. Then we would put a stop to their activities. That last village was supposed to be one of our stops, but you took care of that. Now the next stop is Ikari village." Naruto replied. "And then after that, you and I will be training in that Force that you can do." Naruto looked excited when he said this.

Revan looked over to Sasuke, "Wouldn't you want to learn about how to use the Force? I sense that you have untapped potential for it." Revan asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"The Force is something that I'm guessing runs off emotions, am I correct?" Sasuke observed. Revan nodded, "Then no. I'm the worst type of person that could ever use the Force. You'll just have to teach the idiot across from me." Naruto gave a mocking glare at Sasuke who made a small amused smile.

"Alright. But the offer is always still open." Revan replied. She could understand if he didn't want to learn. Some people were just more attuned with darker emotions than others which could cause one to fall to the dark side more easily than others.

It was twenty minutes later that the group finished their breakfast and began to clean up their camp in order to continue moving. When they packed everything, the group walked away from the area and towards Ikari village. It was only an hour's walk if they went at the pace that they were at. An hour later when they had gotten near the village, the trio stopped where they were at as they saw smoke rising into the air which put the group on guard.

"We need to move quickly. Revan, go with Naruto into the village. I'll check the surrounding area for enemies." Sasuke ordered before he jumped away into the woods. Revan and Naruto looked at one another and each of them pulled their weapons out. Naruto pulled out two kunai, one in each hand, while Revan unclipped her lightsaber from her belt.

"What's that metal tube supposed to do?" Naruto asked as the two trudged their way towards the village. Revan playfully flipped it in her hand.

"Oh, you'll see." Revan replied cheerfully. Naruto smirked at this as they both exited the cover of the forest and onto the well-trodden dirt ground where they saw the village fully with their eyes. A few of the buildings were burning down, and multiple people were running around. Some of these people were civilians that were caught in the crossfire, while the rest were obviously shinobi due to their speed, weapons, and how they moved. When one these shinobi caught up with the civilians, they would knock them unconscious and take their body to the center of the village with a growing pile of bodies.

It was a minute before the two were noticed by these obvious bandits. "Stop where you are and surrender!" One of the men of the group shouted.

"What are you doing to the people here?" Naruto demanded. A man with blonde hair and green eyes landed before him with his sword drawn.

"I say once again, surrender or you will be killed." Naruto calmly twirled the kunai in his hands as he walked closer to the blonde man. The way he treated his threat to his life slightly unnerved the man and any of his companions around him.

"And I'm asking what you're planning to do with the people here? You're not the first bandits we've seen doing this, but every other group that we've encountered has died or committed suicide before we could really question them." Naruto stated.

"That's it. Kill this prick, try to take the woman alive. We'll definitely be able to sell her with a face like that." The man ordered. From the surrounding houses, multiple bandits came out with their weapons drawn and large grins on their faces at what they assumed to be easy pickings.

"You know, I really want to know where all of you are coming from. And why all of you are abnormally strong. It just isn't right for a bunch of A-class shinobi to be bandits if they could just join a village." Naruto remarked. He turned to Revan and grinned. "Got any tricks up your sleeve?"

Revan in response ignited her lightsaber in a snap-hiss and waved the purple blade at her enemies before brandishing it with both hands. Naruto's jaw slightly dropped when he saw this.

"B-but I-I want one of those." He whined out. Revan smirked as she rushed at the shinobi with the Force propelling her forward. In but an instant, the blonde man had lost his sword…and his hand with the stump being quickly cauterized by the lightsaber. When the blonde screamed, all hell broke loose as the other shinobi quickly converged on Revan and Naruto.

Naruto kept an eye on Revan as he easily defended himself from his assailants. He was quite confident in his abilities, but he didn't know how Revan would hold up. As it was, she was absolutely amazing. She was like a dancer with how she weaved between each of the attack of the ninja that attacked her. It was almost mesmerizing to watch.

Sadly, that couldn't last forever as Naruto heard a shout, "Earth Style: Mud Wave!" He looked over to see one of the bandits slam his hands onto the ground and a large wave of mud roll towards him and Revan.

"Revan! Watch out!" Naruto shouted as he quickly formed a Rasengan in his hand and held it forwards. The spiraling blue ball tore apart the section of the mud that came at him a splash. When he looked over to Revan, she slashed one of the bandits away before holding out her left hand towards the mud wall. Naruto felt a flicker of power grow around her hand before it exploded forwards and caused the wave to burst around her harmlessly.

With his friend safe, Naruto turned his attention back to the man who activated that jutsu and quickly rushed forward with his Rasengan in hand. The man tried to form another handseal, but Naruto was on him before he could finish and had instead slammed the orb into the man's stomach which launched him into one of the walls of the houses. He slumped down in unconsciousness before Naruto turned around to the rest of the bandits.

He quickly noticed that Revan was fighting the last few bandits, and it was now that Naruto examined her fighting style more carefully. Each time that Revan dodged one of the attacks, it was almost like she had a Sharingan as she would react a split second before a bandit swung their weapon at her. It made her seem more graceful compared to the rest of the bandits. Finally, Revan ducked under all of their weapons and spun, slicing and cauterizing their stomachs.

The bandits fell to the ground after this and Revan took a deep breath before the purple blade of her lightsaber slid back into the silver hilt in her hands with a hiss. She reclipped the weapon to her belt and walked over to Naruto where she noticed him standing near the unconscious man.

"You captured one of them?" Revan asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. We need some intel on where these guys keep coming from. Otherwise we'll never get to the bottom of this." Naruto stated. Revan agreed with this and the two went over to the villagers to check on them.

What they found was that most of the villagers were unconscious and had been put into cages. Revan and Naruto broke open all of the cages that they could find. When they had finished, they found Sasuke walking up to them.

"Did you manage to catch one?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and pointed to the bandit that had been propped against a house. "Good. I took care of any runners. Nobody will know that we've found their little group."

"That's great. Now, how about we finish up here and take this guy with us?" Naruto stated as he walked over to the unconscious man and picked him up before throwing him over his shoulder. "Let's leave these villagers alone. They'll all wake up after a while." Naruto recommended. His two companions agreed to this and the trio left the area. It would be an hour later that those same villagers came to their senses and began repairing the damage to their village.

They never found out who their saviors were, but they were thankful nonetheless.

* * *

Revan held her hands over the captured bandit's torso in order to heal him. The man's chest had multiple spiral grooves that dug deeply into his skin due to Naruto's attack. As Revan channeled the Force to heal the man before her, she noticed the spiral marks in his chest begin to recede ever so slowly until they had finally disappeared entirely. With her work done, Revan stepped away from the man and took a deep breath due to the exertion.

"How's he looking, Revan?" Naruto asked as he walked up next to the Jedi. Revan looked at the blonde a smiled.

"He'll recover, but I didn't completely heal his wounds, so he'll have some pain if he breaths too deeply." Revan stated. As she said this, the man began stirring which caused the two to look down at the bandit.

"Sasuke, we need you over here!" Naruto announced to his friend. Within moments, Sasuke walked over to the two and noticed the bandit beginning to awaken.

"Need me to interrogate him?" Sasuke asked.

"Could you? It would be a lot better than questioning him if you used your Sharingan." With that, Sasuke walked over the bandit and kneeled by his head. He then used his hand to pry open the man's eyes, and then activated his Sharingan. Revan looked at this in interest as this was something quite new to her.

"He can do that?" Revan pondered.

"Yeah, that's an ability of someone who has mastered their Sharingan. It's really helpful for when you want to get information from someone who you either can't question, or don't want to question. I am very curious on where all these highly skilled bandits keep coming from. They've been a real problem for the Elemental Nations. I've been getting news that most of the countries have been dealing with this influx of bandits." Naruto finished.

"Then we've got some work to do." Revan stated.

"Yes, we do." As Naruto said this, Sasuke stood up from the bandit and looked at Naruto and Revan. "What did you find?"

"We need to head to Rain country. More specifically, the Hidden Rain Village." Sasuke replied. Naruto gained an uneasy look when Sasuke said this.

"What happened to the Rain?"

"It appears that it was taken over. Possibly due to those Akatsuki member's influence disappearing when they died. This man here was just hired out as a slaver to bring these villagers to a certain drop off site where he'd get paid."

"Oh." Revan seemed confused at this.

"What was Akatsuki? And why was the Rain Village taken over when they disappeared?" Revan asked.

"Akatsuki was a group that tried to capture all of the Tailed Beasts a few years ago in order to basically take over the world so that they could bring peace to it. They nearly succeeded with that goal, but we stopped them." Naruto replied.

"Then, they were after you." Revan stated after putting the pieces together.

"It was a long time ago, and they were stopped. What I want to know is who would take over the Rain Village now?" Naruto pondered. Sasuke looked at Naruto with his crimson eyes.

"No idea. How about we find out?" Sasuke asked.

"Then what would our plan be to get to this Rain Village? I don't think that we could just walk in." Revan asked. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before smiling at the Jedi. Revan looked a little nervous when she saw this. "I don't like that look that you're giving me."

"What's your experience in infiltration?" Naruto asked.

"Well…there was that one time when I was on Taris…" Revan reminisced about the time she had to disguise herself as a Sith trooper in order to sneak into certain sections of the city that had been cordoned off from the public. She remembered the stench of the armor due to the previous occupant having such a horrid smell when she had…commandeered it. She quickly shook herself from these thoughts and looked at the two ninja before her, "Maybe you could try and tell me the plan before you make me do something that is potentially hazardous to my health." Revan asked.

"Well, we have a plan but one of it will need an actual prisoner just in case something goes wrong with the clones that we are going to be using. Other than that, it'll be perfectly safe for you!" Naruto reassured her confidently. Revan found it odd when Naruto said clones. How could anyone mass grow clones that fast? And more importantly, what would they be cloning? Revan made her thoughts be known to the ninja and Naruto answered with a quick cross-shaped handsign that caused a burst of white smoke to appear next to him.

The smoke faded to reveal another smiling Naruto that was waving at Revan. To say she was surprised would be to underplay Revan's thoughts. "How did you do that?!" Revan shouted.

"This is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's extremely helpful in a lot of things. One of the main uses for it would be infiltration." The clone replied. Revan looked back and forth between the clone and Naruto. Both felt completely the same in the Force. There wasn't any way to tell the difference between the two. Revan calmed herself down before another question popped into her mind.

"Okay, the clones I can see as helpful in this infiltration mission. But even then, it would still be clones. They would look all the same which would create quite a few questions." Revan stated. The clone made a handseal and in a puff of smoke, a clone of Sasuke was revealed. Revan's jaw slightly dropped at this. "Wow, first you can make people. Then you can transform them into other people. What's next? You'll be telling me that you can fly."

The clone looked like it was about to speak up about that until Naruto shook his head. "There is one weakness to this jutsu, it dispels in just one hit." Naruto demonstrated by smacking the clone on the back of the head which caused the chakra being to disperse into smoke.

"I can see why you need me in this group of yours." Revan conceded. If all of the clones managed to explode, the whole plan would be a bust. "But still, why do we need to infiltrate this village if you two are extremely powerful?"

"It would be a lot easier if no one realized that we were actually there compared to if we were to just announce our presence by blowing open the gates to that village. And we aren't even fully sure of what is happening in that village. Our entrance might just cause whoever we are looking for to scatter which would force us to continue the hunt for this person." Sasuke replied.

"Okay. How long will it take us to get to the Rain Village?"

"About two weeks. Maybe less." Naruto replied. "We'll have our plan completed by the time we enter Rain Country."

"We better. I really don't wish to die infiltrating a village on an unknown planet in uncharted space." Revan remarked.

* * *

The trio had traveled for over five hours and had made quite a bit of headway to their destination. It was now that they had decided to take a break from walking and finally set up a temporary camp. After having dinner, Revan took Naruto to a slightly secluded part of the woods, where she began to train him. As it were, Naruto and Revan were both sitting in meditative positions.

"The Force is something that you may already feel, even if you don't know it yet." Revan stated.

"What do you mean? If you're talking about sage mode, then yeah, I've felt the natural energy of the world." Naruto asked. Revan looked into her new student's eyes and smiled.

"I'm talking about before you learned your sage mode. Tell me, have there ever been moments in your life in which you managed to see something happen almost before it occurred. It would seem tiny to you. For instance, you might be able to easily win games that involve gambling quite easily, just because you know that you will win, or you might be able to dodge attacks that you see in a fight with extreme ease just because you know where they will probably hit beforehand. Understand now?" Revan asked.

Naruto let this mull over in his mind. A few things did ring out to him about what Revan said. One would be his extraordinary luck in any type of gambling game since he won pretty much every time. Then there was how whenever he got into fights, especially later on in his life, he'd been able to predict where attacks were going to hit, just before they did. Originally, he had waved it off as what his training had taught him, but now he wasn't so sure. After all, he was able to take on Sharingan users, and their eyes were meant to be able to grant clairvoyance on the battlefield.

"I think I understand now." Naruto replied.

"Good. Now, whenever you enter your sage mode, what do you feel?" Revan asked. Naruto's eyebrow cocked at this question.

"I feel the natural energy entering and leaving my body when I first activate my sage mode, and then afterwards I feel everything around my body. I can feel all life around me spanning for miles. Really helps if I don't want anyone to sneak up on me. And to add to it, I can also sense emotional intent due to Kurama's influence."

"Good. It's slightly different than that of using the Force which makes your sage mode unique. Can you move objects while you're in sage mode?"

"I can, if I try and punch things due to one of the fighting styles I use known as frog kata. It would cause an object or person to go flying as if I actually punched them if I missed hitting them. But that's about it." Naruto stated.

"That is interesting, but what I want you to do now is to go into your sage mode first of all." Revan ordered.

"Which one?" Naruto asked. Revan looked at Naruto incredulously as he said this.

"What do you mean? How many sage modes do you have?"

"I have two. One would be my normal sage mode, while the other would be six paths sage mode." Naruto demonstrated the first sage mode by absorbing the natural energy in the area until his eyes changed to that of a yellow color while his pupils became bar-like and the coloring around his eyelids turned red. Then Naruto activated his six paths sage mode and his eyelids lost the coloring surrounding them, while his pupils gained a slit in them, creating a cross-shape.

"Your six paths sage mode is much more in tune with the Force than your previous sage mode. You're like a beacon." Revan stated. It felt like the Force had just taken a physical form and was sitting before her. This man before her could so easily destroy her with the power he had right now, and yet, he didn't let it go to his head like so many others could.

"Naruto, I want you to try and focus on the rocks surrounding us. Concentrate on them, and then try to lift them. Just focus." Revan ordered and watched Naruto close his eyes in concentration. Revan looked at the rocks in the area and watched for any change. None seemed to occur for a few seconds until she saw them begin to wobble slightly.

Revan thought it amazing that Naruto was picking up so quickly on the use of the Force. But then again, it was probably due to how sage mode and Force use were drawing on the same abilities, just with different uses. It took a few more seconds before the rocks in the area began lifting themselves off the ground one by one. Then Revan started to begin floating in the air, much to her shock.

"Uh, Naruto, you are starting to lift the wrong thing." Revan stated. This caused Naruto to open his eyes and notice that Revan and multiple different rocks in the area were floating three feet off the ground. Naruto began chuckling at the sight of Revan floating off the ground. Revan pouted at this which seemed cute to the blonde before he finally relented and let his control over the Force fade away. Revan and the rocks gently floated back down to the ground.

"Oh, laugh it up! I will have to get you back for that." Revan said a haughty tone before she eventually cracked a smile. "It was pretty funny, though." The two shared a laugh at this for a minute before eventually getting back to training.

Standing by a tree unseen to the two was Sasuke who smiled at how happy Naruto seemed. It was good to see that he was getting his humor back compared to before when he had been in a depressed slump. Revan seemed to be helping with that, even if she had been with them for only a few days. At this point, Sasuke would support Naruto's choice to leave the planet just because of how he seemed genuinely happy.

Still, there was no time to get sappy like this as there was still a lot of work to do. Their plan needed some tweaking, but other than that, they would be able to probably sneak into that village if the security he had seen in that bandit's mind had been of any indication. A little while earlier, Sasuke had used his Sharingan on the man in order to both erase his memories about his capture, and to instill a genjutsu in his mind that would cause him to seek out the nearest authorities in order to turn himself in.

The bandit then left the area to do just that. As Sasuke walked away from the two laughing Force users, Sasuke thought about sending a letter to Sakura to tell her that both he and Naruto were doing fine. She could get worried quite easily about his safety while he was out in the field, and it was something that the raven-haired man appreciated more than he let on. It felt comforting to know that someone was out there wishing for your safety.

* * *

It was an hour later when Naruto and Revan had finished training in the Force. Naruto had gained a firm grasp on how to use the Force in its most basic form. Their next session would be about honing those skills. Now the two just sat together in the section of the woods talking with one another.

"Can you tell me more about these Jedi and Sith of yours. I want to know more about them." Naruto asked. Revan smiled as she looked at her new student's enthusiasm about the subject.

"If we are to talk about them, we must first discuss their basic philosophies. The Jedi are an organization that is based around control of oneself in order to attune themselves with the Force while the Sith believe in unrestricted use of power and complete domination of the Force. This is a real oversimplification, but it explains both philosophies easily. The Jedi were originally one group that were in tune with the Force. Then, the great schisms occurred and groups of Jedi split off from the main group due to their differing views and created the Sith. Eventually these two groups came into conflict and multiple great wars occurred due to it." Revan began.

"The Jedi are an organization of peacekeepers that try to prevent conflict and keep peace within the galaxy. They have had it rough recently due to a…" Revan looked slightly uncomfortable as she said this, much to Naruto's curiosity, "civil war that happened when two Jedi got corrupted to the dark side at the end of the Mandalorian Wars. Due to them, the order nearly was destroyed and the Sith almost conquered the galaxy. That was until my friends and I stopped it." Revan said.

"Wow, you managed to save the galaxy. That's amazing. Who were these two Jedi that you had to fight? They must have been really powerful if they managed to almost take over the galaxy." Naruto asked. Revan looked down at the ground when she was asked this.

"It wasn't that simple. These two Sith had a powerful weapon known as the Star Forge that allowed them to mass-produce weapons at an alarming rate. But they were still powerful. One was named Darth Malak. He was once a Jedi known as Alek until he and his partner, later master, were turned to the dark side by a very powerful Sith lord."

Naruto cocked his head in curiosity. "Who was the other Jedi that was corrupted?" Naruto asked.

"The other Jedi who led the conquest of the galaxy was actually once the hero of the Mandalorian Wars, ironically. They were almost unbeatable, until one battle where the Sith was attacked by a group of Jedi. This Sith would've won that battle if they hadn't been betrayed by Malak. The Sith nearly died except that they were saved by one of the surviving Jedi from that battle. Sadly, even though they were able to save the Sith's body, their mind was almost completely gone." Revan's hands had slowly begun to clench over the course of the story until her knuckles were completely white as memories of the deeds she had done over the course of her tenure as Darth Revan came back to her.

"What happened next?"

"The remaining Jedi Council decided to heal the Sith's mind, except that they left out all of their memories. They completely forgot about everything they had done, all the people that they had killed, the lives that they ruined…but that same Sith eventually saved the Republic from certain destruction."

"Did they ever find out who they were before they lost their memories?" Naruto pondered.

"Yes. The Sith, now Jedi, found out who they were. They were once known as Darth…Revan." Revan finished as she looked up into the blonde's eyes. She felt some fear at the rejection that she would receive from Naruto. It would be understandable, but it would still hurt. Naruto on the other hand quickly understood what Revan was saying and let all of this go through his mind.

"You were the Sith lord in that story?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And I hurt so many people when I was that person. I don't wish to ever go back to being that person again." Revan said quietly as she looked away from Naruto's searching eyes. Naruto shuffled closer to Revan before placing his hand on her shoulder which grabbed her attention.

"Just because you once were that person, doesn't mean that you're that person now. All I know you as is Revan, the woman who came down from the sky. The only actions that I've seen you do since you've arrived here was save two villages from bandits. So, no, I don't see you as a murderer if that's what you're asking. I see you as my friend." Naruto stated with determination to the dark-haired woman.

Revan was speechless at how Naruto still was her friend even after she revealed her past to him. She couldn't even understand why she did so, it was almost like she was compelled to tell him about herself.

Revan softly smiled and reached up and held the hand that was on her shoulder in her own. "Thank you." She whispered. Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head to cover his embarrassment at the situation. He was even slightly blushing at Revan's touch.

The two sat together like that for a minute before Naruto slowly pulled his hand back. "We should get back to camp. After all, we've got a lot of terrain to cross before we get to Rain Country." Naruto said, breaking the tension.

Revan nodded, "You're right. Thank you for listening, it felt good to let all of that out." Revan stated as she and Naruto stood up together and walked towards their camp ground.

"It's no problem. If you want to talk about anything, I'll listen. We're friends after all." Naruto replied.

"I'm also there if you want to talk." Revan added.

"I'll have to take you up on that eventually. I guess we're just two people with a lot of issues that have been bottled up, y'know?" Revan and Naruto smiled at this.

"Do you mind if you tell me more about your world's history. It was quite interesting." Revan asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head at this before replying.

"What part was I at when I was telling you about my world's history? I can't remember it." Naruto asked with some embarrassment. Revan giggled at the blonde. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so powerful, but you can also be extremely forgetful." Revan's giggling fit eventually subsided and she spoke once more, "You were at the part where your mother and father met one another."

"Oh yeah. Before they fell in love with each other, my mom really hated my dad. She thought that he was a weak pretty-boy who couldn't take a punch. It didn't help that both of their dreams were to become hokage of my village."

"I can already guess that you take more of your mother's personality than your father's." Revan remarked.

"Definitely. I'm really like my mom, but I look just like my dad. Anyway, my mother had been brought to my village because she had a special chakra in her that could contain Kurama. This special chakra made her a target, and a group of ninja from the Cloud village tried to kidnap her. Luckily my dad tracked her and the ninja down and saved her. The rest after that is history."

"That sounds romantic." Revan remarked. Secretly, unknown to the Jedi Council when she was still a padawan, she usually read as many romance novels as she could find, not that she'd tell anyone about it.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Still, years later and my dad became hokage of the village, and my mom got pregnant with me. You must understand, with female jinchuuriki, their seals get really weak when they get pregnant, and since Kurama was still being an ass, he wanted to get out and kill everyone in retaliation. My mom gave birth to me, and just before my dad could completely fix my mom's seal, a masked man came and took my mom away."

"Who was the masked man?"

"A guy named Obito who use to be my dad's student. He took my mom away, and unleashed Kurama under his complete control with his Sharingan. Kurama began to attack the village, but was held off and pushed back, while my dad defeated Obito and caused him to flee. Due to how Kurama needed to be resealed as he was going on a rampage, and because my dad knew that I might need Kurama's power one day, he decided that he would use a seal that would take his life in exchange. My mom used the last of her chakra to also help with the creation of my seal, and both died together." Revan was shocked at the turn of these events.

At least she knew her parents before she was taken to be raised in the Jedi order. They both died when she was young, and she had been quickly collected by the Jedi order after that. But to be separated from them at birth, Revan just couldn't imagine it.

"You were left alone at such a young age. Who raised you after that?" Revan asked.

"I was put in an orphanage, with the knowledge of my parents being a state secret. This was all to protect me from my dad's enemies since he killed a lot of people in the previous war. After a few years in the orphanage, I was kicked out onto the streets, until the third hokage found me and gave me a home."

"That makes no sense. Why would you be kicked out of the orphanage for any reason? You were just a child that had no adult to take care of you!" Revan exclaimed. Naruto shook his head sadly.

"They saw the fox that destroyed their village instead of a child. For over a decade, all the villagers saw me as the fox that killed their loved ones. It's what made me want to become hokage. I wanted to get their respect by getting the title of the leader of the village."

"That doesn't justify treating a child like that." Revan replied huffily. Naruto patted her on the back.

"I'll tell you some more at a later time. We've arrived at camp." Naruto stated. Revan completely forgot about where they were due to being enraptured by Naruto's story.

"Then I'll take you up on that. You better tell me later, after all, I can be quite the nuisance when I want to know something." Revan said with a fox-like smile. Naruto's eyebrow lifted at this challenge.

"We'll see about that." Naruto replied before walking over to the fire where he sat down next to Sasuke. As Revan was about to join the two, the communicator on her belt began to ring. Revan picked it up and pressed a button on it.

"Ponderous Greeting: Hello Master, I was just checking to see if you were still alive. You've been gone for a while on this planet, and both the bucket of bolts and I were wondering how your progress has been." HK-47 said over the comm.

Revan chuckled to herself. It was a little cute to see HK worry about her like this. Compared to how she had originally programmed him to be one of the best assassins in the galaxy, it was endearing to hear this.

"I'm doing fine, HK. I'm on my way to another country's borders. We're going to go stop some bandits that have been kidnapping people. How's the progress with the ship been?" Revan asked.

"Statement: If the little scrap pile could hurry up, then the ship would be completely repaired. As it is, in the shape that your ship is in now, we'll still be grounded. We could always fly it into the atmosphere at this point, but we'd immediately explode into a fiery cloud of molten metal, circuits, and fuel. I'd rather not like to have that happen, Master." HK stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Has the ship been discovered by any of the local population yet?" Revan asked.

"Cheerful Response: Not yet, Master. No sentient organic life has come within the area." Revan sighed in relief at this. At least the ship was safe from discovery as of right now.

"Okay. I'll be alerting you now, I need radio silence until the next time I contact you. I'll be heading into territory that I'll need to be quiet in." Revan ordered.

"Tentative Response: If you're sure, Master. I'll be diligent in waiting for your next contact. Goodbye, Master." HK said before the comm went silent. Revan lowered her arm and strode up to the campfire with the two ninja and sat down next to them.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked while pointing to Revan's comm device. Revan lowered her blue eyes to the device and looked back to Sasuke.

"This is just a long-range communications device that is used all across the galaxy."

"How far can it transmit?"

"Well," Revan put her hand under her chin in thought, "you would just need a strong enough signal and the right frequency, and you'd be able to contact someone from about fifty kilometers. Combine this with a connection to a sub-space radio and you'd get a boost of a few lightyears if the radio was a cheaper version." Revan replied.

"What's a lightyear?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Oh, right, you still haven't reached that point in the technological scale just yet…" Revan mused, "A lightyear is a measure of distance that light travels in one mile. It's why you can see stars in the sky at night. That light has traveled billions upon billions of miles to reach you. Understand now?"

"Yes, I think I get the basic concept."

"I still don't get it." Naruto chimed in.

"It means, idiot, that it's an extreme measure of distance that can be traveled." Sasuke explained with exasperation.

"Oh. Sorry, carry on." Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Revan chuckled at this. "Come on, I'm not that hopeless, am I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke replied immediately.

"I think it's endearing." Revan stated. Naruto pointed into Sasuke's face after Revan said this.

"Ha! At least one person can like me for my personality!" Naruto shouted.

"I never said that people didn't like you for your personality. It's your intelligence that is off-putting to most people." Sasuke stated. Naruto groaned in frustration at this.

"I'll never get an inch from you, will I?"

Sasuke smirked in reply before saying, "What? I couldn't hear you." Naruto just rubbed his temples in response.

"If we weren't friends, I would kick your ass so hard right now."

"And if we were friends, you'd still try to kick my ass." Sasuke retorted. That was when Naruto tackled Sasuke to the ground and the two friends began rolling about in a mock fight. Revan watched this while laughing at their interactions with one another.

"You're weak, Naruto!"

"Just because you're a cripple, does not mean that I won't hurt you!" Revan just began to settle herself down for bed, and the two ninjas were still going at it. It reminded her of how she and Bastilla used to act towards one another before they really bonded. Those were the days…Revan closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she let sleep claim her.

* * *

As the trio continued traveling, Revan continued teaching Naruto on how to use the Force. It wasn't that difficult for the blonde due to his mastery of sage mode. Revan on the other hand learned more about her companions through the tales that Naruto told of his childhood.

It took eleven days, but eventually they crossed over into Rain Country due to the constant rain that fell down upon them. What Revan noticed about the area was that there were great craters in the ground along with the ruins of former buildings. When Revan made this question known, Naruto was the first to answer.

"Rain Country is a small area located in the middle of multiple different countries. When the third war happened, this country was one of the main battlegrounds used by the other nations. It has suffered greatly due to war."

"Did this place ever recover?"

"When the man Nagato was in charge, it recovered enough to form a village. After he died, a woman named Konan took over. I don't know anything else about this village after I found out that she died. Rain Country has kept mainly to itself." Naruto replied.

"Oh." With that, the trio continued walking for a while until they came to the ruins of a house. Part of the roof had holes in it, while there was a hole in one wall with old scorch markings surrounding it.

"We'll sleep in there for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll need to begin our plan." Sasuke stated before he collapsed on the dusty sofa in the house. Naruto was fine with sleeping on the floor, while Revan decided to sleep on a chair. It was when Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, that he found himself within a white world where Kurama stood before him.

"What am I doing here, Kurama?" Naruto asked. The massive fox looked down at Naruto and lowered his head. Naruto got the hint and hopped onto the fox. Then Kurama rose back up and began trudging through the endless white mindscape.

" **There's been a meeting called for the Tailed Beasts.** " Kurama stated. Naruto seemed confused at this. There weren't any massive threats that seemed to be threatening the world at the moment.

"And why are the Tailed Beasts gathering? Who called for a meeting?" Naruto asked.

" **Matatabi. She has some news, and much of it pertains to us in particular.** " Kurama replied. From the white area, multiple beings started coming into view. All of them were large like Kurama, except they looked very much different. Matatabi was easy to spot due to her being a massive blue cat made of fire. Her eyes had heterochromia with one eye being yellow while the other was green. Waving behind the cat were two flaming tails.]

Next to Matatabi was a large raccoon that seemed to be made of sand that had multiple markings on it. A single large tail lay on the ground behind the raccoon while his golden eyes looked at the rest of his brethren. This was Shukaku.

On the other side of Matatabi was a large gray turtle with a spiked shell. Under the layers of armor covering the turtle was red muscled tissue. It had two human-like arms and hands while one of his eyes was closed, letting the other stare at the newcomers. Three armored tails lay on the ground behind him. This was Isobu.

After Isobu was a large red ape. He had four tails that waved behind him while jutting from each tail were a set of spikes that traveled up his spine. This was Son Goku.

Next to Son was a large white horse-like creature that would've seemed normal if not for her head which was that of a dolphin if it had four horns on the back of their head and five tails. This Tailed Beast was Kokuo.

After Kokuo was a large white slug that stood on what seemed to be two feet. He had six tails that wagged behind him, while his face's only distinguishing feature was the grill-like mouth that he had. His name was Saiken.

The next beast was a large flying cobalt-blue beetle with a great horn on his head and six armored legs. His face was covered by a grill that emanated an orange glow. His lower body was completely different as it was green with six orange wings that spread out in flight while a long whip-like appendage made up his seventh tail. This was Chomei, or as he liked to be called, Lucky-Seven Chomei.

Finally there was a massive pinkish bull with a hump on his back and a muscled human-like upper body, while below his waist were eight tentacles. His name was Gyuki, while on his snout rode a very familiar man.

He had blonde hair that was combed back along with a small goatee and dark skin, with tattoos of horns under his left eye while on his right shouder was a blue seal. He had a sleeveless flak jacket and gray pants while his eyes were obscured by a pair of sunglasses. This man's name was Killer B.

"Hey, Octo-pops. How's life been?" Naruto shouted over to B.

"Yo, Nine-O and Naruto. I've been chill, livin' out life with few ills." B replied in his normal rapping tone. B quickly received a flick to the side of his head by Gyuki. "Ow, what the deal?! Do you really know how that feels?" B shouted at Gyuki.

" **B, enough with the rapping. This is serious.** " Gyuki replied in annoyance at his jinchuuriki.

"Hey, B, I got your style, I've been traveling on the road for a while!" Naruto said before receiving a flick to his head curtesy of Kurama. "What's that for?" Naruto demanded as he rubbed his head.

" **I am not dealing with you picking up B's habit! Having to deal with one rapper in my lifetime is annoying enough. If you started doing it all the time, then I would be forced to take over your body just to stop you.** " Kurama replied. Naruto sighed at this.

"Way to ruin the fun."

" **It's not fun. It's torture. Makes me wonder how that oaf's brother or even Gyuki are able to stand it…** " Kurama muttered. He quickly turned his attention to Matatabi who watched the interaction with some mirth. " **Now, for what reason have you brought us all here? It can't be as simple as a common meet-and-greet.** " Kurama asked.

" **I've been traveling for some time after the war occurred. Since I've had no reason to stay in the Cloud, I wanted to go out and visit some of the other countries for a while. As it was, I've been making my travels in Rain Country, and I've seen some very disturbing behavior from the humans here.** " Matatabi replied. Kurama and Naruto cocked their heads together in confusion at this.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

" **Most that have even bothered going outside of their village have seemed to be under some sort of…genjutsu. Some are better than others at seeming normal under this genjutsu, but they still act strangely. And then there are all the people that have been brought into this village that I've seen. They are taken inside, and then they are never seen again. I am letting you know since you two are inside Rain Country as of right now.** "

" **All we've seen so far is that people have been getting taken from small villages by bandits, and then they are taken back to Rain Country.** " Kurama stated.

" **That explains all the people that have been taken to Rain Country. Any of the rest of you hear anything about this?** " Matatabi asked.

"Lots of people gettin' snatched up left and right, our shinobis aren't able to put up much of a fight." Killer B responded. Matatabi looked at B with some confusion.

" **Gyuki, could you translate? I've never been that good at understanding his rapping.** " Matatabi asked.

" **He meant that a few villages here and there on the outskirts of Lightning Country have been raided by bandits. The inhabitants of these villages have been taken away. A has been a lot angrier than usual due to this and has been sending multiple patrols to any remaining village.** " Gyuki explained.

" **I've killed a few of these bandits when they entered my desert. I absolutely loved it since the sand-brat has ordered me to not kill anymore of his villagers, or random people passing through. Blood was everywhere!** " Shukaku cackled maniacally after this which caused the other Tailed Beasts and humans to sigh.

" **I've been staying in the lakes avoiding most humans. I wouldn't know, sorry.** " Isobu apologized.

" **You're really acting like a push-over! Don't you ever get that feeling of spilling some blood every once in a while?** " Shukaku asked.

" **No. We are not all like you. Some of us like our privacy.** " Isobu replied.

" **Joykill.** " Shukaku muttered with disappointment.

" **Son and I have seen many groups of shinobi enter and leave Rock Country who weren't defined by any clothing of other villages. Some would have groups of people with them. Other than that, we don't know.** " Kokuo stated.

" **Same, I've seen multiple groups as well.** " Chomei.

" **There's been a lot of groups in the Water Country. What does this mean?** " Saiken asked.

" **It means that I'm going to need to meet up with Naruto and Kurama. The rest of you, be on guard for anything out of the ordinary. Can we all agree that we should eliminate any of these humans if we see them?** " Matatabi asked. None of the other Tailed Beasts showed any dissent at this option.

"When should we expect to see you, Matatabi?" Naruto asked.

" **Just wait where you are. I'll come to you, just be prepared to deal with anyone that follows after me as there have been multiple humans who have been following me from the Rain village.** " Matatabi replied.

"Then we'll be waiting for you." Naruto replied.

" **See you soon.** " Matatabi then got off of her haunches and walked away from the group until she was swallowed by a white mist which left the other Tailed Beasts. The others joined Matatabi in her exodus until just Naruto, Kurama, B, and Gyuki were left.

"Hey, Naruto, I hope it ain't so bold, but we should probably hang out sometime, cause you seem kinda cold." B asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for that, Octo-pops. It would take a few weeks, but I could make it over to you if I went fast enough." Naruto replied.

"Cool. I'll go tell A what I've been told today. Wheee!" With that, Gyuki and B left the white world which left Just Naruto and Kurama alone.

"You think that we're getting involved in something way deeper and convoluted than it should be?" Naruto asked as Kurama started walking away.

" **Aren't we always. It just depends on the scale of what we're dealing with. We could either be dealing with someone or something trying to take over the world, which is a strong possibility, or we are dealing with an end of the world scenario. We'll find out soon enough.** "

"This never gets easier, does it?"

" **Not a bit. But that's what makes life exciting.** " Kurama replied with a laugh and the two disappeared from the meeting place.

* * *

 **And there we are. Next chapter will involve meeting Matatabi and then infiltrating the Rain village, if they can even accomplish that with a massive flaming blue cat tagging along with them. Either way, next time we'll see the beginning of our new enemy.**

 **Also, I had to write this chapter three times because my computer erased it each time, much to my annoyance and irritation. Sorry about taking so long. Also to answer one of your questions, Revan is completely human, an amazingly strong human, but human nonetheless.**

 **Also, here's a hint, Galatians 6:7**

 **I hope at least one or two of you figure it out within the next few chapters. Other than that, see you next time.**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
